


無題

by kishitaorin



Category: Messiah Project - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28289691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kishitaorin/pseuds/kishitaorin
Summary: 彌拉郎大會存檔 (關鍵字:①連帶責任②病入膏肓③鬥志昂揚)
Relationships: Amane Yasuchika/Misu Kimitoshi





	無題

三栖周

這個世界必須被改造。  
這是他的願望，也是我唯一的意志。

「被收購或者倒閉，你沒有別的路可以選。」  
向著坐在對面，似乎是還想提出甚麼條件的交易對手扔下一句，周康哉盤起了雙手，靠坐到了椅背上，擺出了完全沒打算提供討論餘地的姿態。  
他的對手最終應該不會選擇毀滅，於是他也懶得浪費氣力在這種地方繼續施壓。

向著目標再踏進了一步，周交代部下們處理後續的移交事項後，抬手看了看錶，離今天的下班時間相去不遠。  
直接和員工道別回到住處，邊把鞋子踢到一邊，周邊向同居人匯報了今天的情況。

『這不是很厲害嘛，小鬼。』  
「對吧三栖桑。」坐到沙發的一角，抱著墊子，放鬆下來的周，和這之前的完全判若兩人。「這樣專利和成本還有製造量都可以控制了。」  
『下一步是？』  
「明天會去看看基金的情況，應該是沒問題。」  
抓起身邊的小熊放到面前轉向三栖的方向，周看著對方伸出手戳了戳小熊，然後露出了笑容。那是和記憶之中一模一樣，能為自己帶來溫暖的訊號。  
向對方露出同樣的笑容，為此而感到幸福的周眨了眨眼。  
他最重要的存在就於眼前，理所當然的。

——明明該是如此才對。  
沙發的另一端在眨眼之後化成了寂靜，空無一人的那個地方，只有自己剛放下了那隻啡色的小熊。


End file.
